<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【德哈/授翻】爱不释手（Hands all Over） by Bluebubbling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333572">【德哈/授翻】爱不释手（Hands all Over）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebubbling/pseuds/Bluebubbling'>Bluebubbling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, Established Relationship, Frottage, Love Bites, M/M, Oblivious!Ron, Secret Relationship, Top Draco, jealous!Draco, possesive!draco, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 德哈</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebubbling/pseuds/Bluebubbling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>论吃起醋来的Malfoy占有欲有多强</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698946">Hands all Over</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleYepa/pseuds/LittleYepa">LittleYepa</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>希望大家多多去支持原作，留下kudo和评论💗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“伙计，你脖子怎么了？”格兰芬多餐桌上，Ron在他朋友们的对面坐下，“你是不是昨晚偷溜出去被禁林里的蝻钩咬伤了？”他笑着开始往自己的盘子里堆炒鸡蛋、香肠、熏肉、火腿和烤面包。</p><p> </p><p>Harry扔下他的叉子，一掌拍上他右边的脖子：“呃……是的，昨晚肯定有东西咬了我。”他的脸颊烧得通红，错开他朋友们的视线，却看到Ginny正揶揄地看向自己，这让他有些畏缩，转而面向他的朋友。</p><p> </p><p>“这是什么？”Hermione从她一整个上午都没放下的课本中抬起头，面前的早餐一口都没动。</p><p> </p><p>Ron用叉子叉了一团炒鸡蛋，嘴里塞满了食物，说话时喷出一大堆嚼碎的食物碎屑到桌上：“Harry的脖子被虫子咬了好大一个伤口。”然后他把嘴里剩下的东西咽了下去。</p><p> </p><p>“让我看看，如果情况真的很糟糕，你可能需要去找Pomfrey夫人。”Hermione一边说一边在书页上做记号，然后放到一边，她转向左边，想把Harry的手从脖子上挪开。</p><p> </p><p>“我没事’Mione！它自己会好的。”Harry试图把手按住脖子，但是他的朋友不买账。</p><p> </p><p>“就让我看一下。”她终于把他的手给拿开，“看看那不是……Ron那不是虫子咬的。”</p><p> </p><p>“不是？我的天呐，Harry，我知道你笨手笨脚的，你是怎么把自己弄出淤青来的？”</p><p> </p><p>“那也不是淤青……好吧，是某个人做的。”她尖锐地看了一眼Ron。</p><p> </p><p>Ron盯着他的两位朋友，不太能明白她的意思：“你跟人打架了？”</p><p> </p><p>“Ronald！”Hermione低声愤怒道，Harry发出了一声抱怨，把脑袋砰地一声敲在桌上，“那是一个吻痕。”她轻声说，并朝四周看了看确保没人在听。</p><p> </p><p>“哦……”他无声地眨了眨眼，对他的好友笑了起来：“所以谁是那个幸运的姑娘？不会是Ginny吧？”他语气强烈地问，然后陷入沉思，“好吧，我想如果有人要亲我的妹妹，我宁愿是你。”他微微瞪了一眼Dean Thomas——Ginny的前任男友。</p><p> </p><p>“不是Ginny，Ron，”Harry冲着木桌小声道。</p><p> </p><p>“那是谁？”Ron高兴地问，现在他不用再去想他的好伙伴和小妹妹亲吻的事了，“能留下这样一个吻痕，她似乎有很强的占有欲。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry坐下来，一只手捋了捋他那不听话的头发：“无意冒犯，Ron，但我真的不想谈。”</p><p> </p><p>“拜托——”</p><p> </p><p>“不，Ron，如果Harry 不想，他就不用告诉我们。等他准备好，他自然会说。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢’Mione。”Harry无力地对她一笑，“我饱了，课上见。”他拿起书包站了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，Harry，”她说，当Ron嘴里塞满东西嘟囔了声再见时，她嫌弃地瞪了他一眼，然后开始吃自己的食物。</p><p> </p><p>Harry离开餐厅，走向通往三楼魔咒课教室的楼梯。他猝不及防地被人拉进了壁龛，魔杖很快被他拿在手里，但他没有施出任何魔法，因为他认出了那个金发的脑袋。“你不该这么做，”当唇瓣落上他的脖颈时，Harry呻吟了起来，魔杖和书包都从他手中滑落到地上。</p><p> </p><p>Draco在他脖子上咯咯地笑了起来：“你要是多注意点，就会发现我在这里。”他的手正忙于解开Harry长袍的前襟，滑进那件破旧的宽松体恤，抚摸他男朋友温暖的身子，嘴唇一刻也未离开过Harry的肌肤。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，如果——天呐Draco——如果你没有给我留下吻痕让我的朋友们看见，我就不会这么心不在焉，”Harry闭上眼，靠在石墙上，让Draco更易接近他那敏感的脖子。</p><p> </p><p>“不然我怎么让别人知道你已经有主了，嗯？”Draco 轻咬上Harry的耳垂问，“我知道黄鼠狼和Chang最近看你的样子，”他一路吻下男孩的脖颈，细细啃咬、吮吸。</p><p> </p><p>“你知道我对她们没兴趣，”Harry睁开眼，转头时只可见一圈翠绿的眸子，他猛地贴上对方的双唇。</p><p> </p><p>Draco统领着吻的控制权，却很快被另一个男孩夺走，但时间不长。“不重要，他们不该用那种眼神看我的人，”他眼中闪过的光让Harry战栗不已，并非不悦，“现在，在朋友怀疑前，我们该去上课了。”他在Harry的嘴角落下一个吻，遗憾地抽出双手，得意地看向Harry，欣赏自己的杰作，然后转身走上了楼梯。</p><p> </p><p>Harry等了几分钟，深吸了几口气让自己平静下来，尽最大的努力去整理自己的衣服，虽然没什么用，然后捡起掉在地上的东西，跟在他的金发男孩之后。</p><p> </p><p>“Harry？”Hermione的声音从他身后传来，“你在这下面做什么？你比我们先走的。”她听起来很是担忧，Harry转过身来面对他们。</p><p> </p><p>Ron被自己吃的松饼给噎住了，开始大笑起来：“难怪你早走了，伙计，”他偷笑着，“你女朋友是吸血鬼吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”Harry不解地看向他的朋友。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione掏出一根嚼烂的羽毛笔，把它变成一面小镜子递给他，与此同时，努力不让自己对他朋友的脖子咯咯笑个不停。</p><p> </p><p>Harry看向镜子里的自己，发出了声抱怨。比起一个大的，现在他的脖子上布满了大小不一的吻痕。“该死的Mal——”突然意识到他即将在他的朋友面前说什么，Harry猛地闭上了嘴，希望他们俩都没发现，但Hermione眼神里的怀疑告诉他，他没那么幸运。羞怯地递回镜子，他问：</p><p> </p><p>“你不会刚好知道盖掉这些东西的办法，对吗？”</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Harry，你要去哪？再过一个小时要吃晚饭了。”Hermione问。Harry匆忙从她身边走过，飞快喊了声“哪都不去”，就走出了肖像洞。“说真的……”她低声说，把羽毛笔放到写了一半的文章旁的咖啡桌上，跑出去追他，“Harry！<strong><b>Harry</b></strong>！”</p><p> </p><p>Harry停下来，让朋友追上自己：“什么？我有点忙。”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry，我不喜欢你总是和……他一起消失，”她把手放在他肩上，可以感受到手下他肩膀的紧绷。</p><p> </p><p>“他是谁，’Mione？你在胡说什么。”他弱弱地笑道。</p><p> </p><p>她叹了口气，捏了捏他的肩膀，然后放下手臂：“我理解你为什么不告诉我们，但是我很担心你，要是——”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，你在这，Harry，我还以为我得大老远跑去你公共休息室找你。”两人朝门厅看去，看到Cho Chang正走向他们，“我希望这个周末你能和我一起去霍格莫德。”她对他眨了眨睫毛，“毕竟这已经是我的最后一年，我希望我们能更好地了解彼此。”</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉Cho，我这周不打算去那，我早就制定了学习的计划。”</p><p> </p><p>“但是你随时都可以学习，Harry。来嘛，拜托？”Cho撅着嘴问。</p><p> </p><p>“我为Harry能够认真学习感到骄傲，即使这意味着他要放弃霍格莫德周末。”尽管她给Harry的眼神表示她并不相信他想学习的谎言。</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione说得对，如果我想明年通过N.E.W.T.s的考试，我需要认真对待我的学习。”他后退开来远离这两个女孩，“现在，如果不介意的话，我在晚饭前还有事做，拜。”然后气呼呼地朝七楼走廊的另一端走去，回头看了一眼确保她们没跟上来。</p><p> </p><p>感觉自己已经安全一人后，Harry走向了有求必应屋，打开已经出现在那里的门，溜了进去。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么这么久？”Draco懒洋洋地坐在一张斯莱特林的双人绿沙发上问，腿上放着一本魔药课本。Harry看得出他在生气。屋里有一间舒适的客厅，壁炉旁有一圈座椅，一张大床藏在角落里。Harry不喜欢的是，这些全都是斯莱特林的颜色，不过他才是迟到的那个，这样才算公平。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起，”Harry解开长袍，走向那个金发男孩，“离开休息室的时候，Hermione拦下了我，我想她知道……”他把袍子扔到一把豪华的椅子上，然后滑落到了地上。Harry既没注意到，也不在意，只是坐上双人沙发的边缘，Draco稍稍挪到一边给他腾出位置。“然后Cho出现了，问我这周末能不能陪她一起去霍格莫德。”</p><p> </p><p>Draco瞪着他，课本被Harry夺走放到了咖啡桌上：“你当然拒绝了，不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“是的，我拒绝了她，我很期待这周末和你一起‘学习’。”Harry说着先在Draco的额头落下一个纯洁的吻，而后是嘴。</p><p> </p><p>Draco露出了得意的神色，他知道Harry完全是个同，对那些女妖没有兴趣，但这阻止不了她们尝试。或许，她们只要知道真相就会放弃，但这样一来，真正的竞争者就会出现，Draco绝不允许这种事情的发生。目前，他们的关系和Harry的性取向还需要保密。他们只需要等到毕业，这样就不会有人把他偷走。</p><p> </p><p>“我们没有多少时间了。”Harry一边说，一边用手抚弄柔顺的金发，试图不把它弄乱。</p><p> </p><p>Draco做了一件不太Malfoy的事情，哼了一声：“那是谁的错？”Draco说着把男朋友拉得更近了些，嘴唇霸道地与对方紧紧贴合。</p><p> </p><p>Harry把身子稍稍挪开，喘着粗气：“我也说了对不起。”Draco借此机会袭向他金棕色的脖颈。“Draco……”Harry闭上了眼睛。“……这次不要留下印记。”他试图严厉地说，声音却在打颤，“Ron还在取笑我上回的。”</p><p> </p><p>Draco撇嘴起嘴在双人沙发上坐下，他需要表明自己对这个少年的所有权，但他也知道最好不要做他不愿意的事来惹他生气。他的手指缠上红金相间的领带，得意地笑了：“好。”然后把少年亲得溃不成军，手飞快地扯下Harry的领带和衬衫，扔到谁也不知道的地方。</p><p> </p><p>Harry的上身裸露，Draco让他仰面躺着。不知什么时候，他自己的领带也不见了，衬衫大敞。Harry爱抚上他乳白色的肌肤，显得很是得意。一刻不停，Draco轻吻上男孩的下颚，锁骨还有胸膛，停在褐色的乳头前，咬下一颗，而后用舌头细细抚慰，拇指拉扯另外一颗，惹得Harry愉悦地嘶声低喘。</p><p> </p><p>Draco挪动身子，自己的勃起顶上Harry的腿根，开始抽插起来，腹部擦过男孩的硬物。Harry扭动起了臀部，增添彼此的快感。Draco继续揉虐那颗凸起，忍不住留下了一个吻痕。这不会被人瞧见，所以他不会惹上多大的麻烦……况且这要是能让乌发少年在他们独处时有所改变，只会是一个额外的奖励。</p><p>由于他们逐渐紊乱的动作，Draco很快就放弃了袭击Harry的胸膛。Harry是第一个紧绷身子而后高声尖叫的人，几次抽插过后，一阵哼声也随之传来。他浑身无力地压在他气喘不止的男友身上，房间安静得很，只有他们的呼吸和壁炉上始终的嘀嗒声。</p><p> </p><p>“……重，”Harry困倦地嘟哝着。Draco从他身上爬下，裤子上传来一阵冰凉的黏腻触感，他皱起了鼻子。</p><p> </p><p>“再次提醒我，我们为什么要穿衣服？”</p><p> </p><p>“晚餐时间快到了，”Harry把手伸进口袋，同样不喜欢湿衣物贴在皮肤上的感受，挥了挥魔杖施出时间咒。“15分钟。”然后给自己和Draco施了一个清洁咒。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，我们得走了，你应该先离开。”Draco从沙发上下来，开始扣扣子。</p><p> </p><p>“帮我找衣服？”Harry问，笑着看自己的衬衫被递到跟前。一穿好衣服，他就在地上寻找不见踪影的领带。</p><p> </p><p>“在我这，”Draco把手伸到椅子下，“过来，我给你系，我真不知道你是怎么做到六年都学不会打领带？”</p><p> </p><p>Harry朝他勾起嘴角：“从来不需要。’Mione总是会帮我和Ron打领带，现在我有你。”</p><p> </p><p>Draco给他一个吻，把领带绕上他男朋友的脖子，熟练地系好，然后把皱巴巴的长袍递给他：“你最好快点，不然黄鼠狼会吃光所有的东西。”</p><p> </p><p>“我希望你不要那样叫他，”Harry说着翻了个白眼，但知道争辩只是徒劳，“星期五同一时间，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，下次别迟到了。”Draco在他屁股上拍了一下，得意地咧嘴笑了起来，看着他消失在门口。</p><p> </p><p>Harry走进餐厅时，食物刚好出现在桌上，他坐到好友对面的老位子上。最先注意到不对劲的人是Hermione，她扑哧一声笑了出来，但试图假装是咳嗽，她问：“你有什么要告诉我们的吗，Harry？”</p><p> </p><p>Harry困惑地看了她一眼，正想张嘴想问她在说什么，Ron就大叫了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“你系的是斯莱特林的领带？！”</p><p> </p><p>Harry低下头，没看到熟悉的红色和金色，反倒是绿色和银色：“呃……不是？”</p><p> </p><p>就在这时，沾沾自喜的Draco Malfoy走进了餐厅，衣领敞开，领带也没系，口袋露出一抹红金相间的织物。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>就在这时，沾沾自喜的Draco Malfoy走进了餐厅，衣领敞开，领带也没系，口袋露出一抹红金相间的织物。</p><p> </p><p>Draco悠哉地走向斯莱特林长桌上，坐到他的好友Pansy Parkinson和Blaise Zabini的中间。他对面是Pansy的长期男友Theodore Nott，以及Millicent Bulstrode。</p><p> </p><p>“Potter真的戴了我们的领带？”Pansy问，像餐厅的其他人一样稍稍站起身，想看一眼那位黄金男孩，拿不准自己是该觉得好笑还是被冒犯。</p><p> </p><p>“如果真是，那我会说得他的品味不错，但我们这边的人一点品味也没有。”Millicent不屑地吸了吸鼻子，朝年轻那桌的姑娘们瞪了一眼。听到关于品味的侮辱，Draco愤愤地咬紧了牙关，他们肯定看到了欢爱过后的Harry多么惊艳，头发凌乱得愈发不成样，浑身被汗水打湿，红肿的臀瓣和嘴唇由于亲吻和其他愉悦的活动……他们永远也不会知道。</p><p> </p><p>“他就是！”Pansy窃笑着坐回位置上，觉得很有趣，因为黄鼠狼和朋友们正联合起来对付Harry，试图找出答案，“不知道是哪个女孩给他的。”</p><p> </p><p>“也可能不是女孩。”Blaise陷入沉思。</p><p> </p><p>“你觉得大难就是不死的男孩是gay？”Theo朝他朋友扬起眉毛。</p><p> </p><p>“今年年初，我看到那些女生冲他投怀送抱的样子了，他甚至看都不看她们一眼。”Blaise得意地笑了起来，“我想他和我一样喜欢鸟。”</p><p> </p><p>“或许这个蠢货只是很忠诚，”Draco不以为意地暗示，“不像某些人。”</p><p> </p><p>Blaise翻了个白眼：“我们都知道我们对对方不是认真的，Draco，放下吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“随你怎么说，”Draco吸了吸鼻子，开始往盘子里放食物。自他拥有Potter起，他就不再真的发过火，但是他若想要隐瞒他的恋情，他就得扮演好他的角色。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你真的认为他和一个男生在一起了？”Pansy偷着笑，“我敢打赌他是个守门员，不是找球手。”</p><p> </p><p>“想让我弄清楚？”Blaise自负地说。</p><p> </p><p>“你想要勾引这个黄金蠢货？”Theo阴暗地笑。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么不？”说着把吃到一半的食物推到一旁，他倾身靠近桌子，“他系了我们的领带，就凭这一点，我可以判断他跟斯莱特林在一起完全没问题。说真的，恐怕并没有那么难。”</p><p> </p><p>Draco的手紧紧攥着叉子，他无法在不暴露自己的前提下说出任何话。目前为止，无人发现他消失的领带已经足够幸运，他也不知道不管别人怎么说，他的前任也会执意要和Harry上床。</p><p> </p><p>“我赌五加隆你做不到，我高度怀疑他是个gay。”Theo吃完自己的晚餐后开口道，靠在椅子上，双手放至膝盖。</p><p> </p><p>“我也赌一个。”Pansy瞪了一眼她男朋友。</p><p> </p><p>“我和Theo一样。”Millicent把刀叉整齐地放在盘子上。</p><p> </p><p>“你呢，Draco？”Pansy问，显然认为Draco会和她站在同一战线。</p><p> </p><p>“我才不参与这个愚蠢的赌注。”他把索然无趣的面具严丝合缝地戴到脸上，“既然他一定会失败，那就毫无意义。这跟Potter是不是gay没有关系，不管他和谁在一起，那人显然已经在他地盘做上了标记。失陪了，我今天要完成1612年妖精叛乱已经它对当今社会的影响的论文。”Draco站起身，盘子里的东西几乎是满的，他慢悠地走出餐厅，好心情已消失得无影无踪。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>翌日早上，Draco醒来时希望这个打赌早已被人忘记。他的愿望似乎实现了，因为早餐、午餐的时候都没有人提过这事。直到魔咒课后他进入图书馆，发现他的前任半个身子几乎都靠在Harry身上，两人埋头于魔药课本，他的希望破灭了。他用尽全力才迫使自己平静地走到他们桌前，而不是冲过去把Blaise扒下来。</p><p> </p><p>“没想到你们……居然会在一起。”Draco拉长着声音，面无表情，令人捉摸不透。Harry从他的羊皮纸上抬起头，对他微微一笑。</p><p> </p><p>Blaise洋洋自得地对他的朋友笑了一下，没有把胳膊从Harry的椅背上挪开：“我也可以对你说同样的话，”他对那个金发男孩扬起了他完美的眉毛，“我以为你已经写完了所有的作业。”</p><p> </p><p>Draco冷笑：“那还是解释不了你为什么和疤头在一块。”他朝Harry短暂瞥了一眼，Harry不满地皱起了脸。</p><p> </p><p>“我在查魔药课论文的文章时碰到了Harry，他刚好有我要的资料，所以我想我们可以互帮互助。”Blaise转向Harry，对他露出撩人的笑容，“只要你接受一点辅导，你的魔药绝不会差。如果你愿意，我可以帮助你。”</p><p> </p><p>“你这么认为？”Harry不信，“我怀疑任何辅导都不能帮我弄清这团乱七八糟的东西。”他嫌恶地看了一眼周遭的课本。</p><p> </p><p>“我相信我能胜任这项任务，即使我们得花上几个小时的时间在一起。”Blaise把椅子挪近Harry，后者全然不知，忽视那个怒气冲冲的金发男孩。</p><p> </p><p>“要是能让课堂上少一个坩埚爆炸就已经很不错了，就连我也知道辅导一个罐头是在白费力气，浪费你的时间。”Draco看着逐渐靠近的Blaise，攥紧了拳头。</p><p> </p><p>“好了，好了Draco，”Blaise朝他扬起眉毛，“我自会决定什么是浪费我的时间。”Harry来回看着这两个斯莱特林，皱起了眉头，不知道是什么导致了他们之间的紧张气氛。</p><p> </p><p>Draco眯起了眼睛：“随便，我要回休息室里，你来吗Blaise？”</p><p> </p><p>“不，我在这挺好。”</p><p> </p><p>“好，”如他的教父一样，Draco的斗篷噼啪一响，大步走出了图书馆。他不允许这种事的发生，Harry只能是他一个人的。前往地下教室的途中，他冲所有试图引起他注意或和他说话的人报以嘲讽，没心情假装和气。把书包塞到房间里后，他找出了他的两个下手，Crabbe和Goyle，等吃晚餐。</p><p> </p><p>晚餐途中，他对试图把他拉进谈话的朋友们置之不理，唯一承认他们的存在是当他听到Blaise口出狂言表示脱下Potter的内裤有多么容易时，送给Blaise的怒视。他早已为第二天的行程做好了安排。</p><p> </p><p>Draco不能让事情就此发展下去，他在喧闹吵杂的餐厅里找到了他的男朋友，二人目光相遇时，他示意他们见个面。Harry显得有些担心，但还是点了点头。Draco没有对朋友们说任何话，只是径直出了餐厅，走下长廊，知道他的爱人很快就会跟上。他打开一间废弃的教室，灰尘四扬，惹得他鼻子发痒。虽然并不理想，但刻不容缓。他拿出魔杖，驱散了周围的灰尘，把自己弄得全是灰尘，引人怀疑可不行。</p><p> </p><p>身后的门开了，Draco转过身来，瞧见了一个脸颊通红、衣冠不整的Harry。“发生了什么？”Harry担忧地问，他一定是冲出餐厅一路狂奔而来的，只为了早点见到Draco。当他把Harry拉向自己，把门砰地一声关上时，所有关于Blaise和打赌的想法几乎脱离了他脑海，他们双唇猛地相撞，酿就一个粗暴的吻。Harry不明所以，但并不妨碍他热情地回吻，他的手飞快地解开Draco斗篷的扣子。</p><p> </p><p>Draco自己的手也没闲着，Harry敞开的长袍被他剥离滑落到他们脚边，然后是那条烦人的皮带。他的喉头发出一道沮丧的声音，试图解开那个该死的东西，但Harry那天赋异禀的舌头令他再无他想。他终于解开了它，然后脱下Harry的裤子、内裤，直到解放对方的勃起。他的拇指玩弄着顶端的狭缝，然后用手缓缓上下撸动。</p><p> </p><p>“更多……”Harry呻吟着，扭动臀部，试图让Draco动作快点。Draco故意不为所动，力道很轻，脑子里想出了一个不让Blaise靠近他的Harry的完美计策。</p><p> </p><p>Draco得意地勾起嘴角，倾身对Harry耳语道：“亲爱的，你愿意为我做任何事，对吗？”轻咬上他的耳朵，而后去关注另一个敏感的地方。</p><p> </p><p>“任何……只要他妈的给我快一点！”Harry喘息着考上身后的门板，眼睛扑闪地闭上了。</p><p> </p><p>“离Blaise远点。”他以一种非常诱人的声音说。</p><p> </p><p>“等等……”Harry把Draco推开，尽管他的下半身不太赞同。“什么？”他困惑不已。</p><p> </p><p>“我只是想让你离Blaise远点，”Draco不以为然地说，开始继续他们正在做的事，但被胸前Harry的手给制止了。</p><p> </p><p>“你为什么想要我远离Blaise？他答应帮我通过下次的魔药考试。”Harry眉头一皱，仍不确定发生了什么。</p><p> </p><p>“他只是想操你，还是说你可能真的喜欢他的关注。”Draco恼火地说，“如果你真的需要魔药辅导，你可以来找我！”</p><p> </p><p>“你要是不管得那么宽，我会的！”Harry一边反驳一边拉上裤子，重新系回皮带，下身早已软了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你想去找别人？”Draco质问。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？你在胡说什么！”Harry恼怒地用手撸过头发，“Zabini只是要帮我学习！”</p><p> </p><p>“直到他让你上床或者一张桌子，因为你看起来对这两个都没问题！”Draco冷嘲。</p><p> </p><p>“你知道吗，我受不了你这个样子！”Harry瞪着他，伸手捡起掉落在地的长袍。Harry开门打算离开，但停住了：“你才是那个想隐瞒我们关系的人，所以当别人有那个意思的时候，你没有理由抱怨。”</p><p> </p><p>门被他火冒三丈的男朋友砰地一声关上了，Draco畏缩了一下。十分钟前，他脑子里的计划比这要好多了……</p><p> </p><p>操……</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry在队友们的欢呼声中走进格兰芬多的更衣室，他们刚刚赢得了本赛季最后一场对战莱文克劳的比赛，所以他的心情应该很好，事实却不是如此。自他和Draco吵架（如果可以这么说的话）以来，已经过去了好几个星期，Harry对那个金发男孩还是有些生气。由于魁地奇训练以及朋友们的干扰，他们还未能谈论那件事。尽管Draco说得没错，Zabini真的想要跟他上床……</p><p> </p><p>“你去哪了，伙计？”Ron友好地拍了拍Harry的后背。Harry到达时，所有人都洗完澡、换上了衣服，“再慢一点，你就会错过整个庆祝会！”</p><p> </p><p>Harry把扫帚靠到一个柜子上，脱下露指的龙皮手套，扔进他那已经打开的储物柜里：“想跟Hooch商量买下我抓到的金色飞贼。”</p><p> </p><p>“你拿到了吗？”Demelza Robins系好鞋带，从长板凳上站起身来。</p><p> </p><p>Harry笑着把手伸进口袋，掏出了一个小金球。</p><p> </p><p>“酷毙了！”Ritchie Coote说着走近了金色飞贼，它的翅膀舒展开来，似在炫耀，“最好抓紧了，尤其是在这场比赛之后，我想即使是你也不会想去抓它。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry大笑着把它放进装干净衣物的袋子里，翅膀合拢：“你说得对。”</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy Peakes把书包甩过肩膀：“你来参加宴会吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不会错过的！”</p><p> </p><p>“那你最好快点！派对已经开始了，你需要洗个澡，因为你很臭！”Katie皱起鼻子，走向门口时开玩笑地推了一把Harry。大家都学她祝贺Harry或者拍拍他的后背，除了Ginny。</p><p> </p><p>一开始Harry并没有注意到他不是孤身一人，他脱下汗湿的长袍，然后挂在柜子上。家养小精灵会确保它被清洗干净，归还到正确的地方。他漫不经心地脱下护臂，扔到储物柜里，手套的正上方，接着他转身坐到长凳上开始脱掉他的护胫，突然被站在一旁默默地看向自己的Ginny吓了一跳。</p><p> </p><p>“我以为你跟大家一起去公共休息室了。”Harry一只手捂着胸口，试图让自己平静下来。</p><p> </p><p>“我想看看你是否需要帮忙。”Ginny对他甜甜一笑，脸上露出天真纯洁表情，但她的衣服却不是如此，她的衬衫是低胸心形领口，还戴着一条Harry几年前在圣诞节给她买的项链，裙子短到Harry担心她若是弯下腰来，他会看到他不想看到的东西。</p><p> </p><p>“不用——”见她穿过更衣室走上前来，Harry倒吸了一口气，“不，我自己就够了。你为什么不先过去，给我留一杯黄油啤酒。”她失望地看了他一眼，但还是稍稍点头，朝门口走去。她一边走，一边用魔杖把裙子变长以防教授——梅林最好不要——Ron看到她。</p><p> </p><p>Harry看着门合上，从储物柜拿出自己的魔杖，施了一个非比寻常的锁魔咒，以防又有不速之客。然后他脱掉剩下的制服，因为只有他一个人，所以他选择把干净的衣服留在柜子，带上毛巾和一包洗漱用品走向男士淋浴间。</p><p> </p><p>他把毛巾挂在隔间外的挂钩上，带着他的洗漱包进去了。水自动打了开来，Harry走进温暖的水花当中，叹了口气。直到温水开始舒缓他的肌肉，他才意识到它们有多酸痛。他的身材走样了？或许和Draco分手是件好事，因为他的成绩在下滑，还差点被禁止参加最后一场比赛。现在他发现他的身材并没有想象中那么好，也许他可以为期末考试做准备了，现在……不管是什么，他和Draco就这么……结束了？</p><p> </p><p>不，还没，稍等一下。</p><p> </p><p>不知道他们到底走到了哪一步着实让他恼火。</p><p> </p><p>Harry从他放在架子上的包里掏出他的一块肥皂，擦上脏兮兮的皮肤，看着所有的污垢顺着身体流进排水沟。看脏东西被洗净是一种治愈。他小心翼翼地确保他身体的每一个部位都是干净的，然后才把肥皂放回架子上，但它却从指间滑落。</p><p> </p><p>白皙的手臂环上了Harry的腰，吓了他一跳。身子扁平而结实，不可能是Ginny。</p><p> </p><p>“Draco？”Harry问，只是为了确认，他不认为有人能够破解他从他的爱人那里学来的锁咒。回应他的是咯咯的笑声，这让Harry放松进了这个的怀抱。</p><p> </p><p>“期待别人？”</p><p> </p><p>“没有，我只是以为Ginny可能想办法溜了回来。”Draco的手爱抚上他的身子，Harry止不住地颤抖，“你得知道我们还是需要谈谈发生的事。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，我很抱歉亲爱的，我……怕Blaise会把你偷走，反应有些过度。”Draco坦白的时候，声音十分平静。Draco的嘴若是没有靠近他的耳畔，Harry不会在哗啦的水声中听到他的声音。</p><p> </p><p>Harry在Draco的怀抱中转过了身，他们胸膛相抵，欢喜地朝那个金发男孩露出微笑。他知道要Draco承认这点有多难：“没关系，而且你是对的，关于Zabini，比起学习他对别的东西更感兴趣。”</p><p> </p><p>Draco把Harry紧紧搂在怀里，怒吼道：“他做了什么？！”</p><p> </p><p>“我从桌子探过身去拿一本书的时候，他对我摸摸索索的。”Harry在他怀里扭动起来，但没有挣脱开，“但是他不再坚持和我一起‘学习’了。”他说，眼里闪着自得的光芒。</p><p> </p><p>“你做了什么？”Draco惊讶地问，Blaise最近很少提起和Harry上床的事，但他以为那是因为这样一来没有人可以破坏他的计划。</p><p> </p><p>“用我提到的那本书砸了他的脸。”Harry回想起那日的场景，笑出了声，“不过Hermione不高兴我把血弄到了上面。”他的手臂勾上Draco的脖子，暖暖的水顺着他的背脊流下。</p><p> </p><p>Draco松开他对矮个子少年的搂抱，但没放开他：“既然我对Blaise的判断是正确的，从现在起你就得听我的。”Draco得意地笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>听到Draco声音里的得意，Harry翻了个白眼，挣脱他的怀抱：“别让我后悔告诉你这些。”他转过身，把手伸进袋子里拿出洗发水，但瓶子很快就从他手里拿走了。</p><p> </p><p>“让我？”Draco轻声问。在Harry的允许下，他倒出一小点，抹在湿漉漉、乱蓬蓬的乌发上。做完一切后，他把Harry转了过来，温柔地仰起他的脑袋冲洗干净。</p><p> </p><p>Harry的眼睛一直闭着，相信对方会照顾好他。只有当他感到自己被人吻上嘴唇时，才睁开了眼。</p><p> </p><p>“我们没事了，对吗？”Draco问，露出一种与斯莱特林极不相称的表情，脆弱无助。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，我们没事。”</p><p> </p><p>Draco再次落下一个吻，这回更为强势。他把他们转了个身，Harry的背撞上隔开淋浴间的薄墙上，但他似乎并不介意。这几周的分别对他们二人都很难。</p><p> </p><p>Harry的腿缠上Draco的大腿，试图贴得更近一点，获得更多的摩擦让下身更快勃起。他的喉头发出不耐烦的声音，不满另外一个男孩还没弄清他的需求。Harry后退开来，想喘口气，但貌似无济于事：“Draco……更多。”他娇喘着。</p><p> </p><p>直到这时，Draco才意识到Harry并不满足于简单的亲吻，他以为Harry在指责他之后——即使他赤身裸体地出现乞求原谅——不会想要做爱，但是Harry总能让他惊喜。他稍稍弯下身子，亲吻上紧绷的肌肤，用一只手臂抬高他的膝盖，另一只手环在Harry的腰际扶稳他，帮他撑起身子用一条腿勾住Draco的腰。多亏了淋浴水和滑溜的射精前液，他们的勃起得以毫不费力地相互磨蹭。</p><p> </p><p>一个身体传来的温暖触感让Draco在Harry的肩上呻吟起来，太久了。他一只手搂住Harry的后背下方，将臀部对向那个小男孩，但这还不够。斯莱特林总是有备而来，这是个好事。</p><p> </p><p>“Harry……”Draco喘息着，“需要……停下……润滑在我包里。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry一刻也不想停下。</p><p> </p><p>“润滑油飞来。”Harry低喘着，伸出手恰好抓住朝他们飞来的润滑油。</p><p> </p><p>“操！”Draco呻吟了一声，Harry了然地趴在他的肩膀上，露出得意的笑。他很少能使用和控制无杖魔法，但他知道这会让那个金发男孩神魂颠倒。</p><p> </p><p>Harry打开瓶子塞给Draco，同时勾紧了对方的腿，以免Draco松手的时候把自己摔倒。Draco摸索着瓶子，倒出大量的润滑油到手上，把一根手指插进溃不成军的温暖身体里。</p><p> </p><p>Harry呻吟着把头靠在墙上，他完全可以想象Draco某个比这还要粗大的东西填满自己的感觉。他们彼此都迫切到再无法延长前戏，很快就有三根手指来给Harry扩张。</p><p> </p><p>“Draco……够了，要你进来。”Harry说着把身子沉向手指。</p><p> </p><p>Draco瞧见他言语与行动之间的矛盾，咯咯地笑了起来，但还是纵容地把手指抽出。Harry因这阵空虚而呜咽起来。Draco用上手里剩下的润滑，抹在到自己的下身，塞进Harry滑腻的通道里。</p><p> </p><p>Draco缓缓地进入他，不时停下来咒骂或呻吟。对Harry来说这不够快，他便把身体压向那段坚挺的长物，享受肌肉扩张带来的灼烧感。</p><p> </p><p>一双手移至Harry的臀部紧紧地固定住他，留下了红痕，确保他在金发男孩准备好前都无法动弹。听着Harry那深沉的呼吸和渴望动一动的恳求，Draco如是照做。开始时节奏慢而浅，但很快就凶猛了起来。Harry想动起来撞回他的抽插，但是他的胳膊和腿已经累到不愿动弹，所以他只是紧紧抓住那结实温暖的身体，享受这段做爱。</p><p> </p><p>Draco扭动着臀部，在找寻着什么。当Harry感到一阵难以言喻的快感涌遍全身，不住地尖叫求怜时，Draco知道他找了那个东西。Draco不屈不挠的刺激撞击上那块小小的神经，直到Harry的身体痉挛起来，他的高潮喷涌至两人的胸膛。</p><p> </p><p>Harry无骨无力地瘫软在那，背靠淋浴间上，Draco还在毫无规律地顶进他的身体。抽插了五下之后，Draco自己的高潮也随之到来，他的精液填满了Harry的甬道。</p><p> </p><p>Draco颤抖的双腿再也无法支撑他们二人，双双滑落到地上。淋浴的水喷溅到Draco的背上，他咕哝着伸出手摸向水龙，把早就变冷的水关掉。</p><p> </p><p>“我不想动。”Harry喃喃道，靠到淋浴间的墙上休息，</p><p> </p><p>“我们不能待在这，Harry，会生病的。”尽管嘴上这么说，Draco还是坐在了Harry身旁冰冷潮湿的地板上。</p><p> </p><p>“我很想你，Draco。”Harry承认。</p><p> </p><p>“我也是……我有东西给你。”Draco换了个姿势以便能看到Harry的脸，“虽然不确定你会不会接受。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不确定？那是什么？”Harry意外地问。</p><p> </p><p>“在我长袍口袋里的一个袋子里。”Draco想站起身，但Harry把他拉了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“Draco Malfoy的袋子飞来。”Harry慵懒地说，抓住那个紫天鹅绒的小包，抬头看向Draco确保他可以打开。收到他的点头，Harry拉开小包的束带，掏出了一个小盒子。深吸一口气，Harry把盒盖打开，里面端坐着一枚漂亮的铂金戒指，顶部有一些奇怪的标记，点缀着少许钻石。</p><p> </p><p>“一个戒指？”Harry问。Draco把戒指从盒子里拿出，高举来起让Harry看到它的背面，上面刻着Malfoy的盾形纹章，下面写着一行小字“<em>Cor Meum</em>”。</p><p> </p><p>“我的心。”Draco翻译。</p><p> </p><p>“Draco……”Harry惊诧，一句话也说不出。</p><p> </p><p>“来，让我。”Draco拿起Harry的左手，将它滑至小指旁的手指上，“完美。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也有东西要给你。”Harry承认，脸涨得通红，然后他无声地从他的储物柜召来某个东西。一道金色划过空中。这夜，他是第二次抓住它，“在这。”</p><p> </p><p>Draco从Harry手里接过这个金色的球，盯着它看：“最后的金色飞贼……”他惊讶地说。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，比赛的时候我一直在想你，当我终于看向看台上的你时，它就在那。”他羞赧地冲他一笑。</p><p> </p><p>“我爱你，Harry。”Draco低语道，俯身在Harry的唇上落下一吻。</p><p> </p><p>“我也爱你。”当他们分开时，Harry宣告。</p><p> </p><p>“想要第二轮？”Draco脸上傲慢的笑容让Harry放声大笑起来，但这笑很快就变成一种更为欢愉的表情。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Harry醒来时，一半的他是冷的，一半是暖和的，脖子由于睡姿不当酸痛着。隔着薄壁可以听到鸟儿的欢叫，还有一个在滴水的水龙头……</p><p> </p><p>“滴水？”Harry一边想，一边睁开眼睛，看到了头顶陌生的天花板，他感到的温暖来自于身上那个白皙的身体。Harry环顾四周，意识到他和Draco正光屁股躺在更衣室的地板上睡着了。谢天谢地，没人发现他们。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，Draco！”Harry的声音嘶哑，试图推开这个金发男孩，醒来后继续躺在这未免太冷了些。</p><p> </p><p>Draco的手臂揽上Harry的呃身体，贴近他：“……不要，困……”</p><p> </p><p>Harry使劲推了他一下，直到Draco被摔在冰冷无情的瓷板砖上，让他瞬间尖叫了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“那是什么！”Draco怒气冲冲地说，完全清醒了过来，Harry拼命忍住笑，金发男孩看了一圈他们躺的地方。“我他们为什么躺在……格兰芬多更衣室的地板上！”他皱着眉头站起了身，伸出手帮Harry站拉起来，然后去找他整齐叠放的衣服。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，我记得某人进来打扰了我洗澡，因为他想念我甜美的身体了。”Harry开玩笑地说，从柜子里掏出自己衣服，先穿上了他的平角内裤。</p><p> </p><p>“我想你记错了到底是谁想念谁的身体！”</p><p> </p><p>“才没有，”Harry哼了一声，穿上他的衬衫，突然感觉袖子刮着了某个东西，仍旧昏沉的脑袋让他无法想起他那是什么，直到他看到手上的戒指。</p><p> </p><p>“不是说我不介意这副光景，但是你不打算穿成那样在学校走来走去，对吧？”要不是他语气里的占有欲，Draco的话简直像是在开玩笑。Harry朝金发男孩站的地方看去，他仍沉浸在看到戒指的震惊当中，根本没有意识到Draco已经穿好了衣服，在那等他。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，我被这个分神了。”Harry说着举起了一只手，戒指正对Draco。</p><p> </p><p>“可以理解，毕竟是我给你的。”Draco看着Harry手上闪光的戒指，显得很得意。“好了，快点，我饿了。去餐厅前，我还需要换身衣服。”</p><p> </p><p>“好，我马上！”Harry冲过去穿上自己的裤子，差点摔倒，然后坐下穿上袜子、鞋子。</p><p> </p><p>两人走出更衣室，此前交换了一个纯粹的吻，然后默默地走向城堡，享受早间的新鲜空气。一进入城堡，他们就分开了。Draco前往地堡换掉身上的衣服，Harry则是去餐厅。</p><p> </p><p>Harry还是很累，打算吃完早饭小睡一会儿，坐到Ron和Dean的中间。Ginny在离他不远的地方坐下，对他视而不见，如果她脸颊上的红晕说明了什么，那必定是出于尴尬。</p><p> </p><p>“Harry，伙计！”Ron边吃着早餐边说，“你昨晚哪去了？你错过了整个派对……好吧，我的那部分。”他和Hermione的脸都红了起来。</p><p> </p><p>Harry咳嗽着，竭力不让那抹绯红爬上他的脸颊：“我穿衣服的时候睡着了，没意识到我有这么累。”他抬起左手挠了挠脸，Hermione的手突然越过桌子，抓住了他的手腕。</p><p> </p><p>“Harry，这是什么？”她俯身探过桌子。</p><p> </p><p>“一个戒指。”Harry无动于衷地说，没看出有什么大不了的。麻瓜男人戴着首饰确实很奇怪，但很多巫师都会戴。</p><p> </p><p>“在你左手第四根指头上。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以？”Harry皱起眉头，不明白这为什么那么重要。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione气呼呼地松开他的手，再次坐回她的位置上：“那是无名指，Harry！戴的是结婚或订婚戒指。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？！”Ron惊呼，“你订婚了，Harry？我知道你在和人约会，但你还没给我们介绍那个姑娘呢！”Ginny听到Ron的话，脸沉了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“不！我没有。”Harry结巴地说，眼睛疯狂地在餐厅里搜寻，直到他找到了那个斯莱特林。“不可能！”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry，这个戒指耀眼到不可能是一个简单的戒指。”她嘶声说，试图让他们的谈话不被人所察觉，但失败了。</p><p> </p><p>“你错了。”Harry愤怒地站起身，大步走向斯莱特林长桌，保密个毛线！</p><p> </p><p>“Malfoy！这是什么意思。”Harry俯身看向他的爱人，质问道。</p><p> </p><p>“什么，Harry？”Draco还是一如既往地镇静，搅拌完他的咖啡，开始往盘子里装食物。</p><p> </p><p>“这个！”Harry把戒指摆到他面前，“最好不是我想的那样。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么样？”</p><p> </p><p>“一个订婚戒。”Harry咬牙切齿。</p><p> </p><p>“那你会很高兴知道它不是——”Harry松了一口气，“那是一枚婚戒。”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco！你不是认真的。”Pansy大吃一惊。</p><p> </p><p>“婚……”Harry茫然地对自己说。</p><p> </p><p>“我当然是认真的，Pansy。”Draco回答，给Harry几分钟来消化这些信息。</p><p> </p><p>“但是他是个<em>混血</em>！”Pansy很是嫌恶地说出最后一个词，“你的父母会怎么说？”</p><p> </p><p>“上周给我母亲写信的时候，她就知道了我的打算，向我保证父亲很快就会改变主意。”但没说‘他如果识相的话’。</p><p> </p><p>“但是为什么？”Harry听起来十分困惑。当Hermione第一次指出这点时，他当然很生气，但他以为Draco只是在跟他开玩笑，如果他告知了他的母亲……</p><p> </p><p>“当人们想要永远占有另一个人时，不就会这么做？”Draco尖锐地瞪了一眼Blaise，暗示他要是再敢对Harry使什么花招，就会遭受痛苦的诅咒。</p><p> </p><p>“但是你没问过我！”Harry尖声道。</p><p> </p><p>“我没吗？那我必须纠正一下。”Draco站起身来到Harry面前，单膝下跪，握住Harry的双后，“Harry James Potter，毕业后你愿意做我此生唯一的伴侣吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Harry说不出一句话，只是点了点头。Draco倏地站起身，把那个仍处在震惊当中的少年拉进自己怀里，二人的双唇紧紧贴合——他们第一次当众接吻。</p><p> </p><p>不远处格兰芬多桌前，黄金三人组的两人从晴天霹雳当中缓了过来。Ron在喝彩哄笑声中大喊道：</p><p> </p><p>“Malfoy，Harry？真的？”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>The End</b>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>